Drabble Dump
by TabathaEvans
Summary: This is where I'll post all my stupid FT drabbles. They're probably all gonna be AU and I'll update whenever I feel like it. Last update 6/20/18: Bixlow has a secret weapon when it comes to the guild's betting pools.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy finished her nails with one final stroke of topcoat on her polish. Dipping her fingertips in ice water to harden it instantly (she'd have to thank Juvia for teaching her the trick), she then looked around for a towel. Seeing one across the room but deciding it was too much work to go get it, she shook her fingers dry and reached for her backpack.

Her halfhearted efforts to get started on her homework were unceremoniously interrupted by her blaring ringtone. Grateful for the distraction, especially since her best friend Natsu was calling, she picked up right away.

"Hey Luce, what color should I wear to prom?"

"Um… whatever color you want? I don't know," she replied, shifting to be more comfortable in her seat.

"No, no," he said, sounding a little exasperated. "We have to match; what color is your dress?"

She blinked twice, not sure if she had heard correctly. "Hey, um, since when were we going to prom together?"

He was silent for almost thirty seconds, and she was about to ask if he was still there when he said quietly, "Oh, _crap_. I forgot to ask you."

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or shake her head, so she simply sighed. Looking down at her nails (they really were a stunning shade of crimson), she muttered, "...red. Just… find a red dress shirt, some nice black slacks, a suit coat, and a black tie. Oh, and dress shoes. Don't you _dare_ try to wear sneakers to prom."

Sounding surprised and a little exuberant, he responded, "Okay, got it! Love ya Luce!"


	2. Chapter 2

Levy stretched languidly as she stood up from her seat. A seven-hour flight was nothing to sneeze at, even if she had been happily buried in a book for most of the trip.

A jolt of adrenaline suddenly hit her as she realized where she was. She was _home,_ for the first time in six weeks. She had enjoyed studying abroad, but… her family was here. And her best friend Lu-chan, and the little cafe called _Fairy Tail_ where everybody hung out, and the library, and her boyfriend… it was good to be back.

She disembarked, still thinking about Gajeel. They had calls and video chats on a daily basis while she was gone, but it had been ages since she had seen him in person. He had promised to meet her here at the airport.

Levy rounded a corner on her way to the baggage claim, and stopped short. There was her boyfriend. Her wonderful, amazing Gajeel.

Holding up a giant sign with hot pink, sparkly letters that said, "NERD."

Oh, she'd really missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira was used to seeing weird things here in the university food court. There was the guy who insisted on a "vegan cheeseburger;" the girl who threw a fit because fast food employees should be mind readers, and the decidedly middle-aged man trying to get in with his 25-year-old student ID. She was starting to think that she'd seen it all.

But a six-foot-tall man (with a large scar on his face, no less) crying over his dropped Instant Noodles cup?

That was a new one.

Making her way over to the site of the disaster, Mira grabbed a handful of napkins. She knelt down by the sobbing man. She hesitantly asked, "Would… would you like some help?"

The man sniffled once and turned to look at her. "Yes, please," he replied, taking some of the napkins and beginning to mop up the mess. "And I, uh… I promise this isn't a usual thing. It's been a weird week."

"Tell me about it," Mira sighed. "It's been pretty weird for everyone, being finals week and all."

He grinned sheepishly. "I guess so. I didn't even think about that, to be honest."

Mira felt her eyes widen involuntarily. "How do you _not notice_ that it's finals week?" She blurted out the words without thinking.

"Well, my grandfather is in the hospital _again_ because the stupid geezer doesn't know how to take care of himself, my unofficial little sister has a boyfriend and didn't tell me, my estranged father keeps trying to call me and pretend that he's a telemarketer, and I arranged alternate dates for most of my finals since I've had the flu for the past two weeks."

"Fair enough."

"And, uh, since you already know a lot about me by now, my name's Laxus."

"I'm Mira. I think we're done cleaning up now, but here." Mira held out the last clean napkin, which she had scribbled her number on during the conversation. "Bye!"

Laxus stopped worrying about what he would eat for lunch (and started worrying about what to say when he called the cute girl).


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy shut the door behind the latest group of trick-or-treaters, sank into her favorite chair, and smiled. The kids were adorable: a silver-haired snow queen, a blond pirate captain (and his first mate, a cat), and a black-haired vampire (whose cat had been put in a frog costume). Honestly, Halloween was one of her favorite holidays, just because of the costumes.

She had considered going to a Halloween party and just leaving a bowl of candy outside her door, but eventually decided to stay home. Parties were fun, but her end-of-quarter exams had been exhausting. She needed time to recharge.

A knock on the door alerted her to another trick-or-treater. Opening the door, she was greeted with what were possibly the best costumes she'd seen all evening. A man about her age was with a younger girl, possibly his sister. (Which was adorable all by itself; it was really sweet of him to take her trick-or-treating.)

The man had scaly, glittering wings the color of flame, with a long, curved tail to match. Oddly enough, they didn't clash with his pink hair. His shirt and pants seemed to be made of the same material as his wings. Face paint covered every visible inch of his skin, giving the impression of reptilian scales. His grin revealed his (incredibly realistic) fangs. Lucy was 99% sure that he was a dragon.

The little girl had wings, too, but they were ethereal, fey-like and shimmering blue. Her long azure hair was in an intricate braid, with thin ribbons of silver catching the light. She wore a simple white dress tied with a pale blue sash. A… sky fairy, maybe?

"Trick or treat!" They exclaimed, almost in unison. Probably siblings, then.

Lucy weighed the chances of more children coming and decided they were probably the last. It was getting late- almost 10:30- and most of the kids were probably asleep. Therefore, she was free to do exactly what she was about to do. She picked up her bowl of candy, still half full, and dumped the entire thing into the little sister's bag. The girl's eyes widened in amazement as she exclaimed, "Wow! Thank you so much!"

Lucy turned to the older brother and deadpanned, "Oh, no. It appears that I am out of candy. I guess I'll just have to give you… this!" Grabbing a piece of scratch paper (which she kept by her door because reasons), she scribbled her number and name on it and handed it to him. "Happy Halloween!"

She closed the door behind them as they walked away and the little girl giggled. "She gave you her number, Natsu! She must really like you!"

The man's halfhearted response was barely audible, but she heard it anyway: "Shut up, Wendy."

 _Definitely_ siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo, updates for two days in a row! Also my first author's note, which is cool. And to the guest who reviewed: I'd love to write that! Expect it sometime within the next two weeks.

Note: the French is google translate, because I'm lazy.

* * *

Outside, a fierce storm is raging, but inside the luxurious _SS Blue Pegasus_ , it's impossible to tell. The only reason why I know is because I, the Lucky Lucy Heartfilia (note the sarcasm), drew the short straw. I had to go bring the last box of china from the storage. Curses on whomever designed this ship! Fully a quarter of the storage on this blasted thing is inaccessible from inside, where it's nice and warm and no one can tell that we're in Norway. So while the frigid gale blusters, the diners can eat their _macaronis au fromage_ or _sandwich à thon_ and never know how miserable it is outside.

Speaking of which, it's probably time to deliver yet another snobbish tuna sandwich (pardon me, _sandwich à thon,_ because French names make everything better). I knocked on the door, then entered quietly. "Excuse me, ma'am, here is your sandwich."

She turned from the book she was reading and glared at me for no discernible reason. "Not now! Can't you see that I'm working here?"

My first instinct, which I had to suppress, was to say that no, I couldn't. Then I saw the pencil behind her ear and the notebook full of scribbled words and ideas. Was she an author? "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I'll just leave this-"

"You'll just take that back to where it came from, that's what you'll do!" She interrupted. "I didn't order it, nor do I want it! You must have the wrong person."

What does she mean, she didn't order it? "Are you or are you not Mrs. Mirajane L. Strauss?"

The anger on her face faded, replaced by puzzlement."I am, but… I'm sure I would remember if I had ordered something!"

"Oh dear," I sighed, "Not this again!"

The look on her face was closer to bewilderment now. "What are you talking about?"

"Some people think it's funny to order food under someone else's name. Others figured out that they could get food at another's expense. It used to be that when food was ordered, it was delivered to the person who ordered it. Then some patrons complained that they had been charged for something they didn't order. Now we deliver it directly to the rooms, just in case." I explained.

"That seems to make sense. Now, please leave. My creative juices don't flow well when another person is present," she told me.

"I'm very sorry, but the protocol is that I remain here until everything is sorted out. I'm at risk of losing my job if I leave." I confessed.

She frowned. "Oh, very well, if you can't help it. You might as well have a seat while we're waiting."

I sat down, grateful. "I always wanted to be an author when I grew up," I remarked.

"Why didn't you?" she inquired, looking at me curiously.

"Well, I'm not an author, but I am a writer. The real difference there is that an author got published. In the meantime, this helps pay the bills." I replied.

She was watching me more intensely now. "Can I see some of your writing?" she asked.

I squirmed a little under her scrutinizing gaze. "Sure," I agreed, willing to do almost anything to get out of her stare.

"Great!" Her personality had done a complete 180. She was literally bouncing with excitement as I handed over a small notebook.

"I… hope you like it." I mumbled, but she didn't seem to hear.

"Hmm… oh, that's good… I don't think that's the best way to phrase that, but… oh, I see… Hah! I like this character… What? Why would you… okay, that makes sense now…" She finally finished her rambling commentary and became serious again. "Do you have a full book of this, or is it a one-off scene?"

"I have a full book, but I keep it in my room. I'm done with the writing for the most part, so I've been editing it in my spare time."

"I think you could get this published. Can I send this to Freed, my editor?"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. An actual author wants to help me get published? I pinched myself, then yelped slightly. Not a dream, then. "Yes!" I blurted out, thrilled. This was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu wasn't really thrilled about the new apartment building his family had moved into. The only cool thing about it was the elevator. His old building didn't have one, but now they lived on the fourth floor, so he got to ride it every day.

Today he was going home, and was about to turn right to his hall elevator, when he decided to mix things up and turn left instead. There was an elevator for this hall, too, so why not give it a try? Zeref seemed to use it a lot. He pushed the up arrow and stepped in. _Good! No one else is going up._ He reached for button number four but was suddenly confused by the panel. There were lots more than four numbers. In fact, the numbers went all the way to 36! _How can there be thirty-six numbers?_ _There aren't thirty-six floors. Maybe it's a spare parts elevator, and only the first four buttons work._ But since he was in a mix-it-up mood, he decided to push a spare-part number. _Let's try number 29_. The number lit up, the doors closed, and the elevator started to rise. The display panel above the door read "2," then "3," then "4," and kept going. Natsu's heart started to pound. The elevator was picking up speed. 15, 16, 17. His hands started to sweat. _How do I get out of here?_ 22, 23, 24. The elevator slowed, then stopped when the panel read "29." The doors dinged and slid open.

"Hello, Natsu. Welcome to floor number 29."

 _And then. . ._ Natsu burst out laughing, and continued until tears came from his eyes. He knew his brother was good with tech stuff, but never guessed he could use that knowledge to play a prank this elaborate. Natsu was standing on the roof of the building, which was still only four stories tall. His brother, Zeref, had wired the elevator to make it seem like Natsu had gone up 29 stories, but instead merely went to the rooftop garden, where he would lie in wait- with a PowerPuff Girls mask on. Once Natsu finally caught his breath, he asked, "How many horror movies have you been watching recently?"

Zeref shrugged. "Probably too many."


	7. Chapter 7

For as long as he could remember, Bixlow had been able to see souls. Among Fairy Tail members, that was common knowledge.

Fortunately for Bixlow's pocket money, no one ever thought about what that meant. Yes, he could see souls. He could also see soul _mates_. He saw the threads connecting them, and he saw the connections growing stronger. Meaning he made a killing in the guild's relationship betting pools.

The Natsu and Lucy betting pool wasn't really a "will they or won't they" sort of deal. It was more of a "when will they," because literally everyone could see it coming. Juvia and Mira were the most enthusiastic shippers, Mira because she loved relationships and Juvia because it meant one less Love Rival competing for Gray-sama's affection.

Guesses fell into two categories: Who would be first to admit their feelings, and when they would confess. Mira calculated the odds and kept a record of everyone's bets.

Bixlow could see the red string between Natsu and Lucy. It glowed slightly brighter on Lucy's end, meaning she was slightly more aware of her feelings. And, as he watched the rate at which it grew stronger, he could calculate the exact day when they would finally, _finally_ figure things out.

(Yes, Bixlow was good at math. Yes, that was another thing that no one really thought about. But how else would he find the right velocity for his babies to hit someone and knock them out instead of killing them?)

So Bixlow placed his bets. Lucy confessing first was the expected result, so he wouldn't get much money from that alone. But the more specific your "when" guess was, the more money you would get if you were right. Cana went for a low risk option, betting that it would happen sometime in May. Levy was a bit more daring, pinpointing a particular week in early June.

Bixlow put down his guess for July 24th, after 2 pm but before 7.

Everyone sort of laughed it off, figuring that Bixlow was just being his usual eccentric self.

No one was laughing when Lucy kissed Natsu on July 24th at 4:27 pm, right after he won his match in the GMG.

Except Bixlow, who laughed with glee while counting his brand-new fortune of 5 million jewels.

 **So. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I moved cross-country and then got so absorbed in keeping up at a new school that I didn't really have time to write. But I'm back! For now. As you might have noticed, updates for this won't be very consistent. Or consistent at all. Yeah.**

 **But hopefully you liked the story!**


End file.
